Satellite Conflict
The Satellite Conflict took place during 2002, it has been considered one of the shortest wars in Galactic War history. Placing Shattered Soul against the Neptunian State. Lasting less then 7 days between 2 Planets and 3 artificial planets ( Satellites ). Background During the First Galactic War. Jupiter and Neptune which had been considered neutral throughout the War. Had been used as passing zones for both the Kid Army and the Droid Empire. In the case of Neptune it was considered the biggest supply line of producing weapons and men for the Kid Army via-volunteer core. Jupiter would ignore the war entirely playing a critical role in the population crisis that would occur years later. During this period, Neptune had constructed artifical planets. With Ego being the first success, Razor and Titan would come shortly after. With Shattered Soul being the base to help stop the population boom on Jupiter. This new artificial planet would give a complete run for the stage of Jupiter planet supporters who wished to establish Jupiter as a Galactic power equal to both the Kid Army and Droid Empire but various flares with Neptune in the past has aligned them perfectly as the enemy. Led by General Guardiana the planned invasion ofr Neptune was made for 2001 but post-poned into 2002 due to equipment shortages. Neptune, who was exhausted of intergalactic trade routes was virtually isolated and would not give into the Uranus Kid Army as a legitimate faction and denounced the planet as a "dwarf colony of Earth". Breaking all connections of Kid Army support in 1999. Making it the perfect isolated target in 2000-2002. Shattered Soul Invades Jupiter Shattered Soul would begin their invasion on Jupiter. The Monarchy would offer no resistance to the occupation and would allow complete control of the Jupiter armed forces over to Shattered Soul, with Jupiter being classified as the 2nd planet in Galactic History to become a colony after Earth. Shattered Soul gained the title of being considered a Galactic Empire. The Droid Empire and Kid Army of Uranus found the sudden and quick occupation of Jupiter to not only be frightening but both sides were worried that this would eventually lead to a larger scale conflict that both the Kid and Droid factions were ill-prepared to fight off after their 10 years of conflict. Shattered Soul had their intentions clear that conflict with the Droid Empire was not in their agenda and alliance with the Kid Army would result in direct conflict with Neptune's trade deals. Placing Shattered Soul in a unique galactic position. Eager to support the new empire, the Droid Empire of Mars would donate a series of carries, frigates, and war equipment to Shattered Soul. While the equipment was significantly out of date. It was better then anything the native weapons could produce on mass scale in a short amount of time. Invasion of Razor and Titan Initially, the invasion of Razor and Titan would voted against by the war council. As a quicker invasion of Saturn to secure a trade route would be ideal. With Saturn only being occupied by a force of less then 1,000 with a defense force of the Kid Army surrounding the region. It small but even a skirmish with the Kid Army was something Shattered Soul could not afford to risk. The Invasion of Razor and Titan would happen simultaneously, with Titan being virtually defenseless of only 10,000 active military for space combat and only 10 carriers facing a complete an invasion force of 450,000 space force with 300 carriers over Titan making it ideal for a quick victory. Razor, placed forward a massive defense as it was home to retired Space Marines from multiple planets and put up defenses on a gigantic front and would remain unoccupied throughout the entirety of the conflict. The occupation of Titan engulfed rage throughout Razor, only driving harsher fighting on the planet and galactic raids would become a normality. Shattered Soul would pay a hefty price for their ignorance on Razor as the forces needed to forward their complete domination of the satellite would be an embarrassment. The Satellite Conflict Officially Begins On May 2002, The Shattered Soul Forces make a daring invasion on the Neptunian homeworld. It completely catches the planet and galaxy off guard. With the first war Neptune was directly involved in since 1360. Neptune immediately launched back a defense force to fight off the massive frontier that was the Shattered Soul expeditionary army. With the biggest blockade of a planet since the First Galactic War, Neptune was locked off from the galaxy and would relaunch every reserve the planet had to offer. Relaunching former Kid Army, Mercarian Foreign Legion, Uranus Guard, Plutonian Expedition, and Neptunian Defense Forces to fight the invading power. The military and political command ordered that the blockade had to be broken in 24 hours. With every reserve on the planet tossed back into the line of service, every weapon developed was launched into service. The President of Neptune would declare war on Shattered Soul and launched a total war protocol. With the introduction of Rainstorm Brigade, they would play a vital military role in complete victory of the war. Within 10 hours, the blockade had officially been broken and all invading forces were knocked off of Neptune. With the cosmic battle taking place over orbit, another 16 hours of conflict led to the utter destruction of the Shattered Soul fleet. From this point onward, Shattered Soul would be on the defensive as Neptune's massive forces were far to experienced with the newly bred empire to successfully fend off. Razor and Titan were quickly liberated by Neptune. The light speed of the Neptune Army had caught the entire universe off guard. This conflict would be a direct result of post-war experiences being put to the test. With the sudden invasion of Jupiter and Shattered Soul with the direct freedom of war by Rainstorm Brigade the invasions were considered the most lethal and daring any squadron had pulled in the universe. With the invasion of Shattered Soul came the sudden introduction of the Kid Army who were involved in the invasion while Neptune was taking care of the fighting force on Jupiter. The Kid Army would insert themselves into Razor making it one of the satellites liberated directly by the Kid Army. The battle for Shattered Soul was a joint en-devour featuring the Kid Army of Neptune and Neputes Army. Shattered Souls quick invasion accumulated with the death of 64% of the satellites population and the death total for the liberation of Jupiter scratched above 50% making the satellite conflict even more bloodier then the first galactic war in comparison. General Guardiana's Death would trigger the end of the Satellite Conflict, while many loyalists would continue to fight on after the war. His military cabinet and the monarchy of Jupiter had returned to pre-war times. Post War Neptune had allowed the Droid Empire to advise the activity of Jupiter with it's population below 2,000,000 making it unable to proceed with any galactic military presentation. While they also allowed the Kid Army to supervise the satellites of Titan and Razor. This war would give Neptune legitimacy as a galactic military force. Jupiter,Razor, and Titan would all begin post-war occupation of the 2 major galactic super powers. Shattered Soul was forced into a peaceful policy with the artificial planet constantly being scanned by Neptune itself to assure no form of military development of any kind, including foreign powers were being conducted. The war would also play a key warning of the rearmament and return of the Kid Army with it's first major military operation being conducted by the general. References * Hailstorm Ace * Hailstorm Ace: Epilogues and Prologues Category:Hailstorm Ace Category:War Category:Jupiterin Category:Neptunian